


don't got you i got nothin'

by peterneds



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (can i write nedpeter fic w/o star wars references, (i'm not gonna tag my usual stuff cause there's genuinely None of it here, (side note, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, anyway), but just know. still how i write them), but like. whats his sun whats his rising whats his moon, i hate that we don't know peter's birthday, like ik we know his month in comic canon, me vs posting anything more than 600-800 words, the answer is absolutely not), the whole decathlon team is here i just cant be bothered to tag them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: "Can I get you a promise necklace?" Ned says while browsing through various shapes and sizes of necklaces."It's a promisering,babe. And besides, marriage is kinda stupid."(title from LOVE. by kendrick lamar)





	don't got you i got nothin'

Ned and Peter had once found this shop downtown, that let you customize jewelry, low price. So from Ned's $15 chore check and Peter's $3 cat-sitting earnings, they enter, hand in hand.

Ned's giggling at something in the corner and Peter's lips quirk upwards, turning his head to look in his direction.

"What's up?" he asks.

Ned points with his left hand towards an ornament in the shape of a spider, dangling from a web. "It's you!"

"Ned!" Peter exclaims. The shop is pretty vacant but there are a few people here and who knows if they're listening. Peter has to fight to keep from laughing, though.

"Calm down," Ned says, squeezing Peter's hand reassuringly. "They won't get it. Who knows, we could just be talking about your fursona," Ned tries to say it with a straight face but then he's almost doubled over and Peter's bringing him back to full height with the grip on his hand. Peter releases it once he's sure Ned's back on his feet, and crosses his arms.

"I'm breaking up with you," Peter announces, jutting out his bottom lip and turning away from Ned.

Ned's still fucking giggling, leans over to press a sloppy kiss to Peter's cheek and forces him to hold his hand, tugging it in the direction of the necklace engravings.

"Can I get you a promise necklace?" Ned says while browsing through various shapes and sizes of necklaces.

"It's a promise ring, babe. And besides, marriage is kinda stupid."

"Well, yes, objectively," Ned begins, and Peter sighs a little because he knows Ned's about to go on a long rant about the origins of marriage and how it's progressed over the years, but to his surprise, Ned's answer isn't that long.

"But we could make it cool as hell. Like, can you imagine? Star Wars themed wedding. A cake in the shape of the Millennium Falcon. Having a dog that looks like Chewie at the wedding. Maybe you could dress up like Vader and walk down the aisle to his theme," he says, "we'd make it badass."

"How much thought have you put into this, Ned?" Peter says, gazing up at him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, not long," Ned says, poking Peter's cheek with a fingertip. "I just want you to admit that I'm right."

"Okay," Peter laughs, "You can get me a promise necklace."

Ned smiles up at him proudly and tugs at his hand, a glint in his eyes.

-

It's Peter's 17th birthday, and all the decathlon team has come over to their apartment to celebrate.

Ned, Michelle, Abraham, Cindy, and Charles are all sat around their kitchen table, and Peter is sat at the head, face illuminated by the light of the candles burning inches from his face.

Ned made him wear his hat, knowing that May would record them singing Happy Birthday to him. And even though he feels kind of stupid, he adjusts it properly and smiles wide, knowing that for all his years to come, this is what he'll look back on as his 17th birthday.

After they're finished with cake and most of them head home, considering it's Thursday and they have a midterm tomorrow, Ned and Peter are sat in the living room when Ned passes him something wrapped in brown paper.

"I couldn't find anything else good," he says, "but I wanted to get you Star Wars wrapping."

"It's okay, N," he says, looking between him and the gift in his lap. "Now?" he asks.

"Yeah," Ned nods.

He carefully picks the tape off the sides and peels the wrapping back, to find a small square box. He glances back up at Ned unsurely. Ned meets his eyes, and nods encouragingly.

He lifts the top off the box and a little locket drops out of it. He finds the chain and lifts it out of its casing, holding it up at eye level.

"Ned," he breathes out incredulously. "It's..."

Ned taps his hands on his thighs and nods in a quick succession. "You like it?"

He touches the locket gently with two fingers, cold metal on his skin. He turns it over to find something written on it in pretty cursive: i love you more than lando loves han.

"Ned," he's giggling and he reaches for Ned, for his hands. "You're fucking ridiculous," he breathes out.

"You like it though?" Ned asks, unsure.

"It's wonderful," he says honestly, and leaves a kiss on Ned's forehead, then his nose, then his lips.

"Happy birthday, meme," Ned says, and kisses Peter until he falls back on the floor.  


**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!! i'm making a SERIES!!!! how crazy is that.
> 
> anyway i'm not Too proud of this one but i'm just genuinely trying to become more comfortable with posting my work and i think it's working bc i've starting writing so many wips 
> 
> (i started writing more angst last night bc i cannot be Stopped)
> 
> anyway this series will just be a retelling of some of ned's favourite memories of him and peter's relationship but there will be demon activity at the end. 
> 
> tell me how many parts u guys want this to be!!!!! i haven't planned this out that well
> 
> anyway come say hi to me on twitter @ tcahiias and leave a comment and some kudos! validate me! 
> 
> ciao enjoy reading <3
> 
> ALSO black panther is out on dvd today!!!!!! go buy it!!!!!!


End file.
